The invention relates to a document processing device, especially a document printer, with a document issuing section which has a slot-like document issuing aperture and a document support arranged downstream of the latter in the document issuing direction.
Document processing devices of this type are, for example, document reading or printing devices. Within such a device, a document is taken past the processing station by transporting means. As it is transported, it is held securely, for example between pairs of rollers. After its processing, the document is pushed by the transporting device out of the issuing aperture onto the document support, where it can be removed manually by the operator. A device of this type is known for a printer from the reference WO 91/13765 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,320,437 and 5,364,196).
To achieve a high processing rate, the documents are conveyed at high speed. As a result, when they leave the transporting device they receive such a thrust that they shoot far out of the issuing aperture. Long documents in particular then tend to fall from the document support, because their center of gravity ends up in front of the edge of the housing.
IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Vol. 17, No. 5, October 1974, page 1308 discloses a paper-receiving container into which sheets of paper are conveyed at high speed. On leaving a transporting device, the sheets butt against a flap of flexible material which protrudes from above into the transporting path and serves the purpose of absorbing some of the kinetic energy of the sheet of paper.